Valentines Day Blues
by MiaMeadows
Summary: Mina is alone on Valentines Day, again. Will The Goddess of Love be forever alone? Some Minor Swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters in this story, but no doubt you knew that.**

It's Valentines Day and I don't have a date. I, Sailor Venus, don't have a date! How is that even possible? I mean, Venus was the Goddess of love right? My power is love chain encircle for god's sake! Yet I am destined to be an old cat lady forever. Oh well, at least I have Artemis. Where is Artemis anyway? I scan the room; I could have sworn he was there on the end of the bed a minute ago. Then I hear a noise from the wardrobe, he's probably got stuck in there again. Poor Artemis stuck in a wardrobe, by himself, on Valentines Day. I open the door to let him out and good god, turns out he's not alone on Valentines Day at all. Hi Luna.

I leave the house, somehow spending the day so close to a cat's love nest is not doing great things for my self esteem. So, I go to the cafe, you know, the one that does that great cheesecake. I figure I can just eat cake all day, and I am entitled since it is the right of all single girls on Valentines Day to eat whatever they like. I sit down at an empty booth and scour the menu for the fattiest dessert they sell. Then what do I hear, only Serna and Darien being disgustingly, sickly sweet. I love you more, no I love you more. Jesus Christ, you would think after hundreds of years of being together they would have resolved this conflict. Don't get me wrong I adore Serena, and Darien is a babe, but heaven help you if you are stuck in a room with them, you'll want to kill yourself after ten minutes I swear.

I leave the café; they didn't even notice I was there. Too busy looking lovingly into each other's eyes and drinking from the same sundae glass. Dull. Where can I possibly get away from this endless array of couples designed for the sole purpose of taunting me in my singleness? I know I'll go to the cinema; all the movies showing have love in the title. Perfect. Except, yes! Some luck at last. A Martial Arts movie. Thank Christ. I buy a ticket and the biggest popcorn they have. When I get inside I have already missed the previews. But I don't particularly care. The cinema is practically empty; I guess I must really be the only single person on the planet. Whilst shoving popcorn into my face I notice there is a couple in front of me making out. Will my torture never end? Seriously guys, get a fricken room! I decide to throw some of my popcorn at them. Oh great, it's Raye and Chad. Guess she finally gave up on playing hard to get. I leave before they notice that their hair is full of popcorn.

What a waste of money! Is nowhere safe? I spy the Ferris wheel in the distance. The fair, surely that will be full of children right? Not full of couples? I practically run there. At least I will be safe if I get on the Ferris wheel. Then I can just stay there all day wallowing in my grief. More money spent and I'm in a seat by myself. But my luck, it seems, in non-existent. For look who is getting on the next seat, why none other than Molly and Melvin. Well, they are slightly less painful than the previous couples I have seen today; at least they aren't eating each other's faces or mooning over each other. But Melvin seems to have packed a picnic lunch. Great. Prunes. I knew this Ferris wheel was a bad idea. Resisting the urge to throw up I get off as soon as I can. Though, I do have to endure a little g-rated make out sesh from the next chair.

I am getting desperate now, I wander the streets and there are couples everywhere. Then I see it. My sanctuary. The Library. No one in their right mind would ever spend Valentines Day in a library. I practically bound up the stairs, thinking now I have finally found a place to spend the day. I can read some comic books and I won't have to endure anymore sickening, annoying, repulsive couples in... Shit. It seems I miscalculated; there is someone who would spend Valentines Day in a library. Two people actually. Amy and Greg are sitting on the sofa together giggling like little kids as they read a book on, what does that even say? Neurophysics? That is not even a word! And how can they possibly find it amusing!? I storm out before they see me. I could not possibly be anymore depressed. I really am the only single person on the planet.

I know it is a long shot but I head to the park. I am sure I will see couples in abundance there but I don't really care anymore. I think I might just jump of the bridge. There aren't that many couples around, and I managed to scowl at any that I do see. I guess it is kind of late, in fact the sun is almost about to set. I reach the lake, and there, in a boat, as if to add the icing to the cake, is Lita and Andrew. They are looking very cosy and she is leaning back against him as he pulls the oars. I guess that whole long-distance-relationship thing didn't work out that well after all. Well, that's it; I am destined to be alone forever. In the cruellest of all cruel irony, Sailor Venus, the Goddess of love, will be single for the rest of her life.

I am resigned to a life of solitude when I notice someone sitting on a park bench. Not just someone, a guy. And not just a guy, a guy I recognise and a guy who, like me, seems to be watching Lita and Andrew in their boat. I try to get a bit closer so I can see who he is. And oh man, that's Ken, you know that guy who was kind of stalking Lita? Well not exactly stalking, so she says, but that's what it sounded like to me. That explains why he's here watching Lita getting all friendly in the boat with Andrew. Well, I guess there is someone who is sadder than me on Valentines Day.

I sit next to him and I'm all smiles. Hi Ken. Hi Mina. Jesus, how did he remember my name? Oh that's right, stalker. How are you? Fine. How are you? Fine. Awkward silence. It starts to rain. From somewhere Ken pulls out an umbrella. The sun is setting. It's a picturesque moment. I look at him. He looks at me. His eyes are such a beautiful blue. I lean towards him. He leans towards me. Our lips are almost touching.

"Ken? Mina?"

Shit. It's Lita. Seriously I think God must hate me, he must be having a good old chuckle at my expense right now. She's wearing Andrew's jacket. How sweet. Not. Andrew is looking a little pink and hello wet t-shirt competition winner. How have I never noticed his arms before? Right, sorry, got a little distracted. Ken is talking. Something about bumping into me. Lita is confused. Would me making out with her 'best friend' be weird? Because that is really all I can think about right now. Oh, they're leaving, Andrew has put his arm around Lita and he's leading her away from us. Thanks Andrew! I look back at Ken. I wonder if perhaps he is thinking we should have a conversation first. Oh, nope, guess not. Damn, he is a good kisser.

Minutes pass. The rain ceases. He breaks away. Hey that boat is free. Good plan. I'm in a boat with a guy on Valentines Day. And not just any guy, a guy with really beautiful eyes who is an extraordinarily good kisser. Goddess of love eat your heart out.

The End.


End file.
